Sombres péchés
by Shaushga
Summary: Ce sont des êtres concupiscents, damnés et fantastiques. Ils ont le monde à leurs pieds, obéissent à leurs désirs et leurs pulsions, agissent au nom de la vengeance ou de la passion, font subir et subissent leur nature. Ils ne cesseront de se battre pour leur orgueil. Ils sont immoraux et condamnables. Pourtant, voici leur histoire... Darkfic. UA.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: Les personnages de Twilight n'appartiennent qu'à S. Meyer seule. Je m'en inspire seulement pour écrire mon histoire._

**Voici ma première histoire, que j'ai essayée de peaufiner autant que possible. J'essaye surtout de susciter tous les sentiments que m'ont provoqués toutes les fictions que j'ai pu lire et que j'ai aimées. **

**Warning: Cette fiction contiendra du lemon, mais aussi des personnages prônant le vice. Je tiens également à préciser que les personnages ne seront pas simplement humains!**

Voici, le prologue, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!

* * *

_**Prologue :**_

_« Dans la lumière étincelante_

_De cette lune éclatante_

_Ne laissant place aux vauriens,_

_Vos dons inhumains,_

_Conjugués à vos richesses de demain _

_Permis par votre suprématie,_

_Vos fantasmes assouvis,_

_Au sacrifice de quelques vies._

_L'erreur ne sera point admise,_

_Ni pardonnée sous le cloché de notre église._

_Parmi ce cosmos,_

_Vous devrez adopter la pose,_

_Des créatures qui s'opposent,_

_Au péril des morts imminentes,_

_Qui n'en seront que clairvoyantes. »_

Opposés l'un à l'autre, le Clan du Glas et du Sépulcre s'affrontent dans leur puissance. Tous deux composés de membres exceptionnels, la destruction et les vices étaient leurs lots communs.

Orgueilleux et véhéments, ils ne cesseraient jamais cette quête interminable de damnation.

Pour nous, communs des mortels, leur monde nous est inaccessible. Mais si l'occasion de pénétrer dans leur monde vous était donnée, que feriez-vous ?

Seriez-vous prêt à vous perdre dans la contemplation de leur éternelle perdition ?

Si vous l'êtes, alors bienvenu dans un monde sensuellement mortuaire…

* * *

Ce n'est pas énorme, mais il s'agit avant tout d'une petite entrée en matière! Je posterai le premier chapitre sans tarder ;)

Dites-moi tout!

_Shaushga_


	2. Chapitre 1 : Conscience

_Disclaimer: __Les personnages de cette fiction sont inspirés de ceux de S. Meyer. Je ne fais que les mettre à profit pour mon histoire._

Voici mon premier chapitre! J'espère qu'il plaira :)

Ce n'est que le début, mais je promets de mettre la machine en route le plus vite possible. En tous cas, dites-moi tout!

Je tenais également à remercier les lecteurs et leurs reviews! Je ne peux peut-être pas me vanter de mon succès, mais sans vouloir faire mégalo, ça fait toujours chaud au coeur de savoir que quelques personnes prennent le temps de lire! Alors merci ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**** Conscience**

_PDV Externe_

**1.**

La nuit était désormais tombée sur Seattle. La ville était assaillie par la pluie et le vent. Le souffle profond enveloppait l'espace. Le sifflement se mêlait au trafic des voitures roulant à toute vitesse.

Eloignée des tumultes urbains, une jeune fille se tenait sur le bord du port de Seattle. Un bateau chargé de conteneurs venait de quitter la ville. Elle le distinguait encore malgré la distance. Il disparaissait dans l'obscurité, caché des lumières de Seattle.

La jeune fille tendit sa main porcelaine vers le cargo. Elle aurait désiré s'introduire dans ce gigantesque bateau et ne plus jamais revenir.

Elle avança jusqu'à la bordure de l'esplanade et baissa les yeux vers l'eau sombre. Ses remous l'hypnotisaient, lui chantant une douce mélodie. Qu'il était aisé de se laisser séduire. Il lui suffirait d'encore un pas pour que l'océan la recueille.

Mais elle était clouée au sol.

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues rosies par le froid. La brise souffla et colla ses longs cheveux auburn sur son visage.

La jeune fille leva la tête vers le ciel sans lune ni étoile.

Aussi ardemment qu'elle pouvait souhaiter plonger dans cette eau, elle ne l'aurait pas pu. Elle était autant prisonnière d'_eux_ que d'elle-même.

**2.**

« S'il te plaît, papa… Oh, s'il te plaît ! »

Alice Shaw s'accrocha au bras de son père. Elle leva ses yeux bleus vers lui, battant des cils. Charlie secoua la tête et se détourna de sa fille. Il était capable de bien de choses, mais ses filles avaient le don de le transformer en homme faible et vulnérable. Il se concentra sur l'écume de l'océan.

Le vent soufflait violemment sur Forks, et la plage de la résidence Shaw devenait de plus en plus apocalyptique. Les pins voyaient leurs aiguilles s'envoler avec le vent. Le sable formait une mirage flou et seuls les rochers étaient encore capables de résister.

Charlie sentit une étreinte. Il fronça les sourcils et découvrit sa fille aînée l'enserrant, le visage levé vers lui. Charlie replongea dans le souvenir d'une petite fille innocente et taquine. Elle lui paraissait si innocente à ce moment précis.

Il poussa un soupir.

« C'est la première et dernière fois que je t'autorise à…

-Merci papa ! », s'écria Alice.

La jeune femme réussit, malgré sa petite taille, à lui sauter au cou.

« Tu ne le regretteras pas, je te le promets !

-Je commence déjà à le regretter… », marmonna Charlie.

Sa fille l'ignora et l'enserra encore longuement. Charlie finit par tapoter son dos.

« Allez, va ! Retrouve-moi plutôt ta sœur… »

Alice se détacha de son père, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Tout ce que tu veux, papa ! »

Et elle partit en courant.

Alice referma la porte derrière elle et détala jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle saisit son téléphone portable et appuya sur la touche dédiée à sa sœur. Trois sonneries retentirent.

« _Bonjour, c'est bien le portable d'Isabella Shaw…_, bégaya sa sœur. _Je peux pas vous répondre maintenant. Alors, euh… Laissez un message… Et… Bah je vous rappellerai quand je le pourrai_.

- Bella, tu ne devineras jamais !, s'exclama Alice. Papa a accepté que je fête mes vingt et un ans à la maison, à Forks ! Mon Dieu, j'en reviens toujours pas ! Tu te rends comptes ? »

Mais personne au bout du fil ne répondit à son enthousiasme. Alice souffla.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, rappelle-moi. Ca fait des jours que je t'ai pas vue… »

Elle serra les lèvres.

« Papa et maman savent, Bella, dit-elle doucement. N'importe qui aurait pu… »

Un second bip retentit. Alice leva les yeux au ciel et balança son portable au bout du lit.

« Putain de répondeur », grogna-t-elle.

**3.**

« _Bella, tu ne devineras jamais ! Papa a accepté que je fête mes vingt et un ans à la maison, à Forks ! Mon Dieu, j'en reviens toujours pas ! Tu te rends comptes ?... Quoiqu'il en soit, rappelle-moi. Ca fait des jours que je t'ai pas vue… Papa et maman savent, Bella… N'importe qui aurait pu… Bip. Fin de vos nouveaux messages._ »

Isabella laissa tomber le portable entre ses cuisses. Mouillée de la tête aux pieds, elle s'était abritée dans sa voiture. Désormais, des bâches s'envolaient du port et des cageots en bois se bousculaient les uns contre les autres. Une tempête se levait sur Seattle. Elle devait rentrer. Mais elle savait ce qui l'attendait, et pour rien au monde n'aurait-elle voulu y retourner. Malgré tout, elle savait aussi qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

Isabella Shaw démarra la voiture, se dirigeant vers le Nothwest Hospital and Medical Center.

**4.**

Quand Isabella entra dans l'hôpital, elle resta quelques instants prostrée derrière le bureau d'accueil.

« Bonsoir, que puis-je pour vous ? », lui demanda chaudement une infirmière.

Isabella cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Peut-être n'était-ce pas une si bonne idée que cela. Peut-être aurait-elle dû restée en-dehors cette affaire. Elle avait déjà assez causé de dommages.

« Mademoiselle ? », lui sourit l'infirmière.

Isabella inspira profondément.

« Je viens voir Alec Knight. », murmura-t-elle.

L'infirmière adopta une mine désolée.

« Les visites ne sont plus autorisées à cette heure-ci, mademoiselle… Vous devrez revenir demain… »

Elle lui sourit tristement.

Isabella encra alors ses yeux dans ceux de l'infirmière. Elle détestait faire cela. Mais c'était son seul moyen. Isabella vit l'infirmière frissonner. Elle se pencha en avant, ne lâchant pas la femme du regard.

« Quel est votre nom ? », murmura-t-elle.

L'infirmière cligna des yeux, perdue.

« Sarah…, répondit-elle, hagard.

- Sarah, quel est le numéro de chambre de Mr. Knight ?

- Je… Je ne… Je ne sais pas… »

La respiration de Sarah s'accéléra. Elle paniquait.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Sarah, la rassura Isabella. Vous souvenez-vous à quel étage se trouve Mr. Knight ?

- Au neuvième…

- Des gens surveillent-ils l'étage, Sarah ? »

L'infirmière hocha vivement la tête.

« Deux hommes font des rondes dans le couloirs et deux autres sont à la porte. »

- Y a-t-il un autre accès que celui réservé aux visiteurs ?

- Oui, mais seul le personnel y a le droit. »

Isabella marqua une pause. Puis elle se rapprocha encore de Sarah afin de murmurer :

« Sarah, je veux que vous montiez au dernier étage et que vous disiez aux quatre hommes que quelqu'un cherche à pénétrer la chambre de Mr. Knight. N'arrêtez pas de leur parler jusqu'à ce que je vous le dise.»

L'infirmière hocha la tête.

« Maintenant. », lui ordonna Isabella.

L'infirmière se leva comme un automate et s'éloigna sans un mot. Isabella prit la direction opposée et appela l'ascenseur public. Le dernier étage accessible était le huitième. Isabella monta jusqu'à celui-ci. Elle s'immisça ensuite discrètement dans les couloirs et trouva les escaliers menant au neuvième.

Elle tourna la poignée mais la porte était fermée à double tour. Isabella passa lentement sa main sur la serrure, pressant son oreille contre la porte. Lorsqu'elle entendit le déclique, elle déboula dans les escaliers.

Elle monta les marches quatre à quatre. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la porte du neuvième étage, elle ouvrit silencieusement la porte. Elle passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement et vérifia chaque côté du couloir. Des voix provenaient de la droite.

Isabella alla jusqu'à elles sans faire de bruit. Elle trouva ainsi l'infirmière en pleine discussion avec quatre colosses postés devant une chambre. Tous portaient leur attention sur elle.

« Elle m'a demandé à quel étage se trouvait Mr. Knight ! », s'exclama-t-elle.

Isabella soupira. Elle ne maîtrisait pas encore tous les mécanismes de l'hypnose. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas tout abandonner maintenant. Elle passa rapidement derrière les hommes et pénétra sans tarder dans la pièce.

Isabella s'immobilisa pour déchiffrer les paroles qui s'échangeaient. Aucun d'eux ne semblait l'avoir remarquée.

Elle tourna alors lentement les yeux vers le lit occupant le centre de la pièce. Un homme s'y trouvait allongé. Ses cheveux d'ébène formaient un halo autour de son visage serein. Les traits enfantins de son visage rappelaient son jeune âge. Des machines l'entouraient, formant comme un rempart autour de lui.

Isabella se rapprocha à petits pas de lui. Le jeune homme qu'elle voyait devantelle lui paraissait si vivant et si loin à la fois. Elle lui prit la main, et la serra entre les siennes. Mais elle n'eu aucune réponse.

Isabella s'assit sur le lit, fixant l'homme.

« Je suis tellement désolée, Alec… »

Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de chasser ses larmes.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu ça… Je… »

Ses sanglots l'empêchèrent de prononcer plus de mots. Isabella plongea son visage dans le torse d'Alec en signe de désespoir.

Des voix se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. Isabella se tourna brusquement vers celle-ci, mais l'infirmière semblait garder les cerbères occupés. Elle recentra son attention sur Alec, puis descendit son regard jusqu'au torse où elle avait laissé échapper des larmes. Elle souleva timidement le draps et déboutonna la blouse d'Alec.

Un grand pansement recouvrait ses abdominaux. Isabella l'effleura de la main, secouant la tête.

Les voix se firent à nouveau entendre. Mais cette fois-ci, la poignée avait été tournée. Isabella eu un hoquet et recouvra rapidement Alec.

« Je suis tellement désolée, Alec… », répéta-t-elle.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

Les quatre hommes la découvrirent avec stupéfaction. Isabella profita de ce moment pour fuir. Mais un l'attrapa par le bras. Son cœur s'accéléra.

Isabella fit face à l'homme, et d'un mouvement de main, l'envoya à l'autre bout du couloir. Les trois autres commencèrent à se jeter sur elle, mais elle ne leur laissa pas le temps d'aller plus loin. Ils rejoignirent violemment le premier des leurs.

L'infirmière suivait la scène avec affolement.

« Sarah, regardez-moi. Où se trouve la meilleure sortie ? », demanda sèchement Isabella.

L'infirmière pointa du doigt une discrète porte blanche postée à deux mètres d'elles. Isabella la prit par le bras et les menèrent derrière la porte. Un ascenseur s'y trouvait, mais seule une clef pouvait l'ouvrir.

Isabella se tourna vers l'infirmière.

« Sarah, donnez-moi votre clef pour l'ascenseur. »

L'infirmière hocha la tête, hagard, et lui confia une petite clef.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent enfin, lorsque des bruits de pas se firent entendre.

« Trouvez-les moi ! », cria un des hommes.

Isabella pénétra prestement dans l'ascenseur avec l'infirmière. Elle appuya avec urgence sur les boutons jusqu'à ce que les portes se referment enfin sur elles.

Isabella soupira de soulagement.

Quand, elle entendit des sanglots. Elle fronça les sourcils, et trouva l'infirmière accroupie dans un coin. Isabella se baissa à son niveau et prit son menton entre ses doigts, lui faisant relever le visage vers elle.

« Sarah, tout se passera bien… Vous oublierez ce qu'il s'est passé. Vous ne vous souviendrez de rien…

- Mais Mr. Knight a dit que… que… que je serai punie si je désobéissais… Et… Oh mon Dieu ! J'ai dit des choses… Je ne devais pas ! Mais quelqu'un m'a dit que je devais parler à ces hommes… Et une femme…, ne cessait de sangloter l'infirmière. Cette femme… C'était vous ! Pourtant… Pourtant… »

L'ascenseur émit une sonnerie, ouvrant ses portes. Isabella releva rapidement l'infirmière. Heureusement pour elle, personne ne se trouvait dans cet espace réservé au personnel. Apercevant une sortie au fond du couloir, Isabella les y dirigea rapidement.

L'infirmière ne cessait de bégayer et de sangloter. Une fois dehors sous la pluie démentielle, Isabella la plaqua contre un grand mur de briques.

« Sarah, dit-elle calmement.

- On m'avait dit… On m'avait dit… ! Je croyais… »

L'infirmière poussa un cri strident, se prenant la tête entre les mains. Isabella recouvrit sa bouche de ses mains.

Elle secoua la tête, attristée.

Cette infirmière était devenue une poupée de chiffon entre _leurs _mains. Et maintenant, elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une marionnette. Une marionnette inutile. Les Knight la tueraient sans nul doute. Que cela soit pour sa désobéissance ou pour le risque qu'elle représentait.

Isabella ouvrit la bouche pour la calmer, mais l'infirmière était plongée dans une transe affolante.

Isabella ferma les yeux et refoula sa conscience.

_Cette femme n'a aucun avenir_, se persuada-t-elle.

Lorsqu'Isabella ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, l'infirmière fut happée par son regard et cessa tout hurlement.

« Je vous promets que tout va aller pour le mieux, Sarah. »

Isabella se rapprocha d'elle lentement. Puis, elle tira ses cheveux sur le côté, s'offrant un meilleur accès à l'artère carotide.

« Faites-moi confiance, tout va aller mieux maintenant. », murmura à nouveau Isabella.

* * *

Alors...? ^^ Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous en pensez! Peut-être un peu peur sur les bords aussi...

En tous cas, je me mets au travail! Les personnages entreront peu à peu dans l'histoire. Il faut laisser le temps à tout ce petit monde de s'installer ;)

Bises,

_Shaushga_.


End file.
